hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amandi
Amandi is a real girl that became an internet celebrity in December 2012. Early Life Amandi Vito was born on May 27th 1996, at 12.22pm (47 seconds). She said that her parents were happy with how she turned out. Despite her parents being happy with how she was when born, she was rehomed, and was brought up in an adoption center. She hasn't spoken about her life apart from in her letter, saying that she lives with 20 other teenagers and her adoptive parents, and does not know or like them. Online celebrity Amandi became well known in December 2012. She had become a fan of actor Adam Johnston and had posted a comment on his official Hikipedia page. In the letter, Amandi asks Adam to marry her, and says that she will run away from home to be with him. The Letter Hi Adam. I'm called Amandi so the heff version of the name. Was wondering if you would like to marry me though, I am the same age as you, in fact we share a birthday. What time were you born at though? For me it was 12.22 (47 seconds) pm. My mother and father were happy with how I turned out. If you are interested in this marriage then please reply to my message here. I do like you a lot, you stun me with your looks, and I feel that you could maybe help me become an also talented actress. I do believe that you are a male yes? So I am a female, Amandi, and the same age as you. At this moment I have left school to marry you and could run away from home if you would like to me. To be honest, I just live by myself and with my adopted parents, 20 other teenagers, I do not know or like them. Thank you for considering this marriage proposal Adam, as I know that you will. ''Love from, '' ''Amandi '' Response The letter soon was posted on various online forums and websites. Fans began campaigns to get Adam to read the letter. In January 2013, he confirmed that he had read the letter, and his team had contacted Amandi to meet her. He originally planned to thank her for the letter and respond with a letter of his own. Aftermath After meeting Adam, Amandi started her own website, answering questions from fans and keeping an online diary of her life where she was living. She confirmed that she had become friends with Adam since meeting him and described him as her biggest inspiration. On January 28th 2012, Adam posted a picture with Amandi to his online website, and confirmed that they were in a relationship. Personal Life She is currently in a relationship with Adam Johnston. In 2013 rumours went wild that they had married. Adam denied the rumours and made comments directed at other teenagers who had married in Indaseesta between 2012 and 2013, making out that he was better than them with a smirk and a smug look. Despite this, Amandi did originally propose marriage to Adam, making fans suspect Amandi would indeed like to marry but Adam disagrees on a young marriage.